


Just Kiss Me, Don't Burn Me

by Creamy_BBH, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief mentions of punishment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feminization, Infidelity, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Royalty AU, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: As the King, Baekhyun has certain rules and laws even he is to abide by without question- even moreso as an Omega on the throne. Chanyeol is a Knight who has recently been appointed to serve directly under the King by none other than the King’s husband- a man he was forced into a lovelelss marriage with for the gains of his father.The desire they feel is mutual, but their relationship isn’t one so easily formed. Chanyeol learns that the King has reign over virtually everything, but only outside of his own life and body- pleasure is forbidden, and sex is solely for procreation.The second vow Chanyeol ever takes is when he promises the King to teach him how to feel the pleasure he deserves without feeling shame or fear.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Just Kiss Me, Don't Burn Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V231 T
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** There was more I wanted to include/more to add, but I think I tied off the story reasonably well with the minimum smut requirement in place. Thank you to my lovely beta for touching this fic up for me and giving me feedback! In case it wasn't clear in the summary, the infidelity in this fic does not take place between chanbaek/chanbaek do not cheat on eachother.

  
  


While the Kingdom's military regiment saw frequent adjustments and changes in the roster, rarely were they note-worthy enough to catch the King's attention. 

Rarely were the members of the royal military themselves note-worthy enough to stand out from the rest- ultimately, they were well-paid bodies who felt as though they were fighting for something noble, just, and great- just as they had been brainwashed to believe upon enlistment. 

While he chose to overlook many things for the sake of his position as ruler, he had always known with striking clarity the unfairness of it all; rich men, like his father, and his father before him, waged wars, and poor men fought, bled, and died for them in return. 

Despite being King, his husband, a Prince from a powerful and distant Kingdom- whom, with the executive decision made by the high council and his own father and mother, which he had ultimately been forced to marry- oversaw the technicalities like battle tactics, strategizing, and the armory, as well as promotions. 

As a busy King, who dealt with public relations, held meetings, and listened to cases pled by the Kingdom's residents day in and day out, Baekhyun had little to do with the military force itself- the exception being when it came to Knighting. 

Chanyeol was personally selected by none other than his husband to replace the King's former right-hand, who was finally due to retire after spending almost the entirety of his career by his father's side, and then Baekhyun's after him- really, it was quite ironic, that his husband selected the man in question, whom he'd almost instantaneously felt a spark with from the moment their eyes met. A pull, a persistent tugging like none-other, perpetually, permanently, and irrevocably binding them together in a mental and spiritual way. 

Only they felt it, however. Initially, only the King himself acknowledged it- they'd imprinted on each other, one way or another, despite the King already having been wed to another Man, with several children of their own. In the end, his marriage and relationship with the Prince was superficial, and a largely unnecessary inconvenience. 

Chanyeol was a beautiful, almost regal figure- arguably, the embodiment of a man. Of an Alpha. Baekhyun craved, desired, yearned, without even truly realizing just what the pull meant. 

While being King had its perks, it certainly had it's disadvantages as an Omega on the throne- namely, sex was only to be performed for procreation during the peaks of an Omega's heat- additional stimulation wasn't to be employed. It was a sacred act, not to be desecrated with carnal lust, or by deriving pleasure from the union. 

Dissatisfactory was only one of many words which could be used to describe it, and as such, his sex-life as a whole. He wasn't particularly interested in his husband sexually- in fact, he hardly even got wet for him when the Prince attempted to be intimate with or without the intent to breed him. 

In that, Chanyeol was different from the very start. 

Baekhyun was  _ interested  _ in him- the attraction was both irrefutable, and mutual, although the Knight had a lot more to lose were he to openly, obviously display it like the King had begun to..

For while it was forbidden for both of them, the consequences could be  _ dire _ for the young Knight- showing interest in the King was a death sentence if there was even the slightest chance that he'd misinterpreted the situation- so, to the King's increasing frustration, Chanyeol remained as stoic and reserved as ever.

_____

Initially, the Knight's clear standoffishness both dissuaded him, and wounded him in its own way- the notion of him misreading the surefire signs had him reconsidering his perspective, on top of making him feel undesirable. 

In time, it would only serve to bolster his resolve to make the young alpha react. To make him  _ feel _ something, and to make him show it. To break past that seemingly impervious, stoic front. 

For as uncertain as Chanyeol made him, Baekhyun knew he was desirable, and that any Alpha who attracted his interest was surely  _ lucky  _ to have been the one to do so. 

Despite, or perhaps,  _ in spite _ of this knowledge, and despite being an Omega; where it should have been the opposite, the King found himself attempting to  _ court _ the young Alpha the best way he knew how to do so without drawing the attention of his husband, the council, or his royal guard. 

Baekhyun was  _ the  _ King, but he still had a reputation to uphold. Still had a presence to maintain, and courting the young Alpha too obviously would depict him as unfaithful, and to some, unfit to rule- as an Omega King, he already had enough working against him, so he bid his time, and plotted advances strategically- something he'd long grown accustomed to doing. 

____

"Chanyeol." 

The Alpha flinched- nearly imperceptible, but Baekhyun had a keen eye, and was always watching to see what he could do to make the Alpha  _ react. _

As a Knight, the title of "Sir," was always, without exception, to precede his name- even when being addressed by the King. To fail to do so was a sign of disrespect- and yet, Chanyeol knew very well that the King respected him. 

Perhaps, even more so than his own husband.  __

"Your Grace?" He sighed, softly, not raising his eyes. It was rude, to meet a King's gaze. He could feel his eyes burning into the side of his head, but decidedly ignored the intensity- just as he had been doing for the last few weeks. 

Baekhyun was seen as a benevolent, kind, and patient ruler- but Chanyeol, unfortunately, hadn't seen any of those same courtesies extended towards him.

He'd be a fool to think it wasn't intentional. 

_ Everything _ the King did was intentional. Everything was calculated. He didn't act callously, or carelessly. 

Which ultimately just made it all the more confusing. 

At first, he'd displayed clear interest- subtle flirting, unprecedented sweetness. When that had failed to yield the desired result, out came someone a bit more petty. Almost  _ bratty-  _ as if he'd wronged him by not responding in kind. Insulted him, by not reacting. 

Chanyeol wanted to react. Chanyeol  _ wanted _ to do everything he'd come to slowly understand Baekhyun  _ wanted  _ him to do to him- it was a dangerous, and slippery slope, and all Chanyeol could do was hold on for dear life until the King, hopefully, eventually, yielded. 

In the end, a King was a King, and a Knight- a bastard, no less- was not in any position to display any attraction, nor interest towards their Monarch- no matter how much said King seemingly wanted him to. 

"Walk with me?" He asked, seemingly innocuous- and Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed- subtly glancing from his left to his right before responding. 

"Of course," he turned, still not meeting his eyes, and gestured forward with one hand. "After you, your Grace." He could feel the King level him with a long stare, before the Omega briskly turned on his heel and led the way from the training ground. 

Usually, he would attempt to make small-talk, would attempt to earn further reactions out of him- but, peculiarly, he remained silent as he led him into the Palace gardens- gait slowing once they stepped under the tall archway that served as the entrance into the beautiful, colorful area- an array of flowers and plants, all well taken care of- meticulously tended to and nurtured by the Palace gardeners. Chanyeol was no stranger to the area, but Baekhyun was rarely so forward as to ask specifically for Chanyeol to walk with him  _ alone.  _

As the King took his time surveying the area, the Knight kept his eyes forward- mostly- he'd never admit to how he stole fleeting glances to rake his eyes over the King's figure as he walked, nor how helpless he was but to observe the soft expressions on his normally impassive face- a shame, with how pretty their ruler truly was- that he'd been effectively trained into not displaying emotions. Conditioned into believing that smiling was a sign of weakness, particularly as an Omega. 

The King was seemingly too lost in thought to catch him staring- granting him a wider opportunity to do so. 

"Sir Chanyeol," Baekhyun murmured, finally levelling him with an even gaze and, in calling him by his formal title, demanding his full attention. 

  
  


Faint rustling caught his attention, the King procuring a red silk bag from his robes and holding it in both hands- suddenly almost… Bashful. 

As much as Baekhyun liked Chanyeol, the way he made him  _ feel,  _ frustrated him like nothing else. The way he made him  _ act _ was almost undignified. 

Truthfully, where his husband, and many suitors before him fell short, Chanyeol never failed to make him  _ feel _ like an Omega. He still wasn't so certain whether or not that was a good or a bad thing. 

Hopefully, in time, he'd come to understand. 

In all the time Chanyeol had known him, he'd never once truly seen the King flustered, nor seen him visibly hesitate. 

But a chance glance upwards revealed that the man was flushed an adorable shade of pink as he clutched at the small red bag in his hands- seemingly steeling himself. 

How a man so regal, and so beautiful, could ever be so insecure, Chanyeol would never quite understand- surely, he knew how desirable he was even without Chanyeol's direct attention. 

Knowing that he was to blame certainly made him think twice about his lack of reaction. 

A long, sweeping glance over their surroundings allowed him to discern that they had about as much privacy as possible while still being in a public area. Chanyeol raised his eyes to meet his gaze and softly cleared his throat- shocking the King into silence- whose lips parted in muted shock. Not once over the last few weeks had the Knight openly met his eyes. 

As a married Omega, where the Knight was an Alpha, to do so, unsolicited, could very easily be perceived as disrespectful, and even, in some instances, deserving of discipline- yet here Chanyeol was, leveling his gaze, as if encouraging him to continue. 

"I… Would like you to have this," He finally sighed, offering him a soft smile as he held out the small red bag- waiting for the Knight to close the distance between them and take it from his, upon closer inspection, faintly trembling hands- as though he was nervous the Knight would reject his gift. 

No, his  _ offering.  _

The most widely acknowledged and common custom for wolves attempting to court one another, was through gifts, or  _ offerings.  _

Chanyeol's stunned silence makes him pause, smile faltering- but before he could draw the bag closer to his body again, Chanyeol cursed to himself and closed the distance between them- their bodies, perhaps, too close, but Chanyeol was desperate to relay the sincerity in his thanks, and responded hastily to prevent further self-doubt from marring the King's beautiful face. Gently, he pried the small bag out of the King's fingers- purposefully enclosing one of his much larger hands around Baekhyun's fist in silent reassurance, before stepping back again. 

Before he could open the bag, Baekhyun's hand shot out to grab his wrist- almost unconsciously, "Don't… Please don't open it now. Open it in the privacy of your room." He gave him a wobbly smile, took a deep breath, and brushed past the stunned Knight- Chanyeol didn't see him for the rest of the day, and had reason to believe he was  _ purposefully  _ avoiding him. 

Much later that night, once he'd changed into his sleepwear after a hot bath, Chanyeol laid awake in his bed, one arm folded beneath his head with his opposite hand gently clutching the red silk bag just over his heart, silently giddy with what it represented, even without knowing it's contents, but also contemplating the King's odd behavior. 

To nearly every single one of the Omegas Chanyeol had ever known, flirting and romance had come rather effortlessly- all, except one. Baekhyun, despite being an Omega, had effectively been raised an Alpha, and it showed in his efforts, right down to what was irrefutably a courting gift. 

With Baekhyun having several pups, the notion confused him- but simultaneously, he could reason that the pups, and the husband, had been an obligation, rather than a genuine desire. 

While he was familiar with some of the customs that accompanied being an Omega in power, largely it was left up to his own interpretation, just what he was and wasn't allowed to experience. Among them, was experiencing pleasure and sexual gratification- a double standard, seeing as Alpha rulers could do as they pleased with whom they pleased, where Omega rulers had everything dictated for them- their emotions, their feelings, right down to their bodies. 

Truly, it was a crime. 

It didn't take much insight to see how starved the King was for true attention and affection. Didn't take much observation for him to understand what the King truly desired- just as it didn't take much observation for him to understand that the King wasn't entirely certain what he even wanted. 

As a non-royal Alpha, Chanyeol understood- in the end, despite his seemingly limitless power, Baekhyun was still an Omega, and all Omegas craved affection and attention from those  _ they  _ had eyes for. Baekhyun's husband was a lucky man, Chanyeol mused- but only outwardly. He couldn't satisfy Baekhyun. He would never be the one Baekhyun had eyes for, nor would he ever be the object of Baekhyun's desires or affections- and  _ that  _ was truly a crying shame, and not something Chanyeol would ever feel envious of. 

It felt wrong, to be curious, he mused to himself as he turned to lay on his side, tucking his arm beneath his pillow and staring at the wall- as an Alpha, and as a non-royal, Chanyeol had had much more in ways of opportunity to experiment in nearly all things, but particularly in the realm of sexuality.

Had Baekhyun… Really never been pleasured before? Three pups, and not an ounce of pleasure to be found from their conception? All of that discomfort, pain, and lack of mobility, and not even a single  _ good  _ orgasm to reward his efforts? 

Why would he voluntarily put himself through that? 

Logic told him that he  _ hadn't  _ done so voluntarily, at least not completely- it was just one of the many things that had been more or less decided for him- just like who he'd been chosen to marry, or that he would eventually take the throne. 

Despite how infuriating he could be, despite the fact that Chanyeol  _ knew  _ he purposefully tried to challenge him, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the King who was honestly just trying to get him to  _ respond.  _

He had allowed his mind to wander into dangerous territory- while Baekhyun was irrefutably a beautiful man and Chanyeol  _ knew  _ Baekhyun was interested in him, thinking about him in such a way still seemed  _ wrong,  _ somehow. 

Yet still, he found his thoughts roaming freely- images of smooth, lightly sun-kissed skin. Shapely legs, and broad, masculine shoulders. A soft chest and lightly toned stomach- Baekhyun's clothing largely disguised his small figure, and he could only imagine what a  _ sight  _ it would be to have him naked and panting beneath him, thick thighs spread obscenely wide as Chanyeol fucked into his tight, wet heat. 

Within minutes, with one hand down his trousers, Chanyeol brought himself to orgasm- whimpering into his pillow as cum spilled over his hand and he milked his knot through it, whimper tapering off into an elongated groan that sounded suspiciously like Baekhyun's name. 

That was the first time he'd allowed himself to fantasize about his King- but he knew, as he came down from his post-orgasmic high, that it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

____

Chanyeol rarely met his gaze, but today… There was something different. Today… He refused to even look in his general direction.

The thought wounded him, initially- particularly after the psychological, and physical effort he'd gone through to present him with his offering just the day prior. 

But a fleeting glance allowed him to see that the Knight, in fact, had that same silk pouch affixed to his belt- which couldn't be a coincidence. 

He caught the Knight's gaze  _ once  _ that entire day- and if Baekhyun hadn't known any better, he'd have thought he'd caught the Alpha  _ blushing.  _

It was only a matter of time before Baekhyun caught him alone once more- in Chanyeol's opinion, it couldn't have been long enough, even if he more than saw it coming. 

"Did you like it?" Baekhyun inquired quietly- so as to ensure the conversation remained between the two of them exclusively- eyes forward and his hands folded behind his back as he overlooked the courtyard. 

"I did. Thank you, your Grace." He offered him a slight bow and a nod of his head to relay the sincerity of his appreciation. 

"Good," Baekhyun hummed before continuing, conversationally, "Did you like what you had for dinner yesterday? What did you have?" 

The question struck him as odd, but Chanyeol couldn't very well pretend he hadn't heard him. 

"We had roast chicken and vegetables, your Grace. I'm partial to beef, personally, but the food served in the keep is always good." 

"I see," Baekhyun hummed, before turning on his heel to leave. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. 

That evening, and each day for the remainder of the week, beef-centric dishes were served to the keep- Chanyeol knew it wasn't a coincidence. 

\----

Chanyeol knew he was well, and truly fucked when word spread that the King had been attacked. 

Any other ruler, and while he would have feigned concern, he never would have felt it- but it wasn't any other ruler. It was  _ Baekhyun _ , which made a world of difference. His heart plummeted, and for the first time in a long time, he prayed. Of  _ course,  _ on one of the few days he  _ wasn't  _ in Baekhyun's company, something tragic occured- bringing further emphasis to the fact that he was meant to be guarding the King at all times. His posting has recently been adjusted by the Prince, the King's husband- saying it wasn't necessary for Chanyeol to Guard the King so closely. Chanyeol knew that the Prince was jealous of him- reasonably so, with the King paying so much attention to him as of late. 

Clearly, that wasn't the case.

Chanyeol's wolf felt restless amidst his concern- and his feet simply couldn't carry him fast enough. 

The Guards outside the infirmary made no move to stop him when he blew past the doors- immediately taking a knee and bowing his head in respect. "My King," he uttered, breathlessly, before raising his head to take in the scene before him. 

Which was, frankly, a mistake. 

Chanyeol froze, sputtering and immediately closing his eyes and ducking his head again as his face flamed. This wasn't a sight he should have ever found himself privy to. 

The small King sat on the cot, almost entirely naked as the Court physician examined him- his wounds were defensive ones, but nothing severe- the King was a capable man, and being an Omega didn't change that. He'd simply been taken off-guard by his armed assailant. 

Once the physician finished bandaging his wounds, Baekhyun dismissed him with a wave of his hand, smiling softly at the sight before him- the Knight kneeling some feet away with the cutest tinge of red to his large ears. 

"I'm fine, Sir Park. There's nothing to be concerned about, but thank you for coming so quickly." 

Initially calmed by his words, his head shot up again when Baekhyun released a soft hiss of pain as he attempted to shrug into his shirt- prompting Chanyeol to break his, wobbling over with his hands outstretched- gaze laden with concern. 

His descent truly began when his fingers first grazed over the Omegas bare, nearly flawless skin for the first time as he helped him redress- his touch was electrifying, heat surging through him, pooling inside of him. Igniting an irrefutable thirst and hunger for none other than the man before him. 

Despite Chanyeol being present because of Baekhyun, Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

"Are you alright, Sir Park?" He tried gently, eyes searching. 

It was cute- how he could be so naive when he'd spent  _ weeks _ teasing the Alpha in an attempt to elicit a reaction. It made it all the more apparent that the King  _ truly  _ didn't have a clue in regards to what he was doing- only that he was trying his best. 

His hands had frozen where they were holding the King's shirt open, soft chest still bare and clearly visible to the Knight's dark gaze. Had his body  _ always _ been so delectable? So soft? The obvious answer was  _ yes.  _

It seemed to be a crime that he hadn't noticed before. 

  
  


"Chanyeol…?" The King breathed out, drawing the Knight out of his trance, meeting his gaze- the most  _ adorable  _ shade of pink tinged his cheeks- red lips parted on silent pants- clearly not unaffected by the proximity. 

And then he bit his lower lip, eyes lidded, and slowly, subtly jutted his chest out in silent invitation. 

Chanyeol should have turned around. Should have pretended that this had never transpired. 

Instead, he found his hands groping his perfect, round, handful sized little tits as the Omega whined from the sensation of having his chest played with so attentively. He whimpered when Chanyeol tweaked his pink nipples. 

"You can't tell me… Your husband has never played with these, my King?" He breathed out in wonder, raising his eyes for silent permission before ducking down to take one nipple into his mouth before sucking- the Omega arching his back and moaning softly from the sensation before he shook his head  _ no.  _

"I… I haven't let him," he admitted, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. "I don't let him touch me…" He whispered, as though confessing his deepest, darkest of secrets. 

"Why is that?" Chanyeol murmured into his skin, peppering his breasts with butterfly kisses wherever he could reach- intoxicated by his sweet scent and the warmth his small body radiated. 

"I don't like it when he touches me. It doesn't… It's never felt good," Uncharacteristically, Baekhyun's voice sounded small. Chanyeol drew away to level him with his imploring gaze, waiting until he caught his eyes before saying anything more. 

"How many times have you had sex, my King?" He murmured, voice soft- lacking judgement, and thus encouraging Baekhyun to answer him without fear of betraying his blatant inexperience. 

"Three times," He admitted, cheeks heating, "I'm… Not permitted to indulge, as an Omega on the throne. It…" He gasped as Chanyeol leaned in to kiss his neck- instinctively tilting his head back to allow the Alpha more room- a silent offering and request for more. "It wouldn't… Be proper…" 

"You've never enjoyed sex?" Chanyeol pried, hands continuing to fondle his chest, playing with his beautiful little tits contentedly. Soft and warm to the touch. 

Baekhyun, reluctantly, shook his head  _ no  _ once more. 

"Then you haven't been doing it right, my King," he uttered, voice dangerously low- tone eliciting a bodily shudder from the Omega all but splayed out for him on the cot. 

It certainly wasn't the time, nor the place- Chanyeol wouldn't take him here. There was too much at risk. 

As if following his train of thought, a loud knock sounded on the door, followed by the call of the physician. Hurriedly, the Knight helped him make himself decent again, as he'd originally intended before derailing. 

Baekhyun grabbed his hand before he could leave, thinly concealed desperation in his eyes, "Show me," he begged, "Show me how, please, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol sighed softly. 

He was  _ really  _ ready to risk it all for this man. Perhaps death wouldn't be so bad, so long as he got a taste of the delicacy begging him for more. 

"I promise," He whispered, righting himself and allowing Baekhyun to give the physician the go ahead to return to his bedside. 

"You're dismissed, Sir Park…" Baekhyun uttered softly, face still tinged a pleasant, definitive shade of pink. 

_____

It didn't happen right away. It didn't even happen within the following weeks- while Chanyeol was now meant to be by his side at all times during the days, that didn't grant them much in terms of time alone. No kisses were exchanged. No hugs. Only words and longing gazes. 

Chanyeol had made a promise- and he was a man of his word. The timing just simply hadn't been right.

Security had been tighter after the attack on the Monarch- both a blessing, and a curse. 

Because with a  _ little  _ bit of meddling, the King managed to convince his husband to schedule his most trusted Guard with him during the evenings, when security was less strict, thus hypothetically leaving him more vulnerable. 

Chanyeol still had to retain professionalism- even with their mutual agreement. 

So, when the King daringly requested that he stand guard  _ inside  _ the room while he bathed, Chanyeol visibly balked at his straightforwardness before attempting to, albeit weakly, protest. 

The King wouldn't have it, "I thought I was safe in the throne room, too, with half a dozen men standing guard around me, and look what happened," he pointed out, shaking his head. "There's a window in the bathing room which could  _ easily  _ be broken. You don't have to look if you aren't comfortable, but please heed my wishes for my own safety, Sir Park."

"As you wish…" Chanyeol sighed, defeated- but the smile he earned was well worthwhile. 

Despite the distance having inflated over the course of the weeks following their first sexual encounter, it became apparent in no time at all that  _ really _ nothing had ultimately changed between them. Chanyeol did his best to be a gentleman and keep his eyes to himself- adamantly staring towards the window in question, the curtains drawn so as to not allow additional light into the room or to attract curious eyes, but the soft rustling of clothing and a soft sigh and a groan made it almost impossible to maintain his resolve. 

Baekhyun never asked for help-  _ never.  _ To a fault. Perhaps, even more rarely, Chanyeol rarely ever  _ offered  _ his assistance, and only did as ordered- but Baekhyun did away with anything  _ normal _ about his routine and ways. 

Despite normally being impassive, the bruising spanning across the King's back had him gasping softly aloud- heart thundering in his chest, thoughts growing murderous in a matter of seconds- who had  _ dared  _ to do this to  _ his- _ no-  _ the  _ Omega? It made sense why the King was struggling with his clothing, and, perhaps, why he had requested his assistance to begin with. 

Before he could think twice, Chanyeol closed the distance between them and began to help him disrobe- concerned eyes taking over his exposed back. The bruising was fresh, and the marks were unmistakable. 

"You were punished recently," Chanyeol stated, taken aback. A King… Punished so severely? 

"I broke the rules," Baekhyun sighed, wincing as he finally stepped out of his trousers after unlacing them, before carefully submerging himself in the steaming bath and leaning back against the basin. 

"What…" Chanyeol began, before he could stop himself. It was  _ none _ of his business- but, like with many things, Baekhyun was happy to disclose what had happened, even if only to satiate the Alpha's curiosity. 

"I got several lashings from the high Priestess," he elaborated, sighing softly. "I was caught… In a rather  _ compromising  _ scenario that directly went against the code as an Omega on the throne." 

"You… Were punished so severely for  _ pleasuring yourself?"  _

Baekhyun simply hummed nonchalantly in response, which was answer enough. 

"It's alright," Baekhyun reassured, "I knew the risks, it's my own fault. If I get caught again, it will be a chastity belt," Baekhyun grimaced. Narrowly, Chanyeol stifled the growl building inside of him from the notion. Despite his predicament, Baekhyun didn’t complain, or otherwise indicate that he was too shaken by what had occurred, and it became achingly apparent that Chanyeol  _ truly  _ didn’t know the King as well as he thought he had. 

He wasn’t sure what came over himself- or at least, wouldn’t put words to his actions for fear of giving them truth, but, perhaps  _ in spite  _ of the small King not asking for anything, Chanyeol felt particularly inclined to offer his assistance.    
  
Or, rather… Chanyeol felt the striking, unshakeable urge and inherent  _ need  _ to take care of him- whatever that may have entailed. 

The warmth Baekhyun radiated, made it all worthwhile- irrefutably pleased by the development, as the Knight undressed and submerged himself in the tub, allowing the King to settle in his lap with his back pressed up against his chest. Naturally, comfortably, Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around his small waist, chin perching atop one of Baekhyun’s broad shoulders. 

“I could be beheaded for this,” the Knight mused aloud, oddly unbothered by the prospect. 

“You could be beheaded for much, much less,” Baekhyun reminded, relaxing against his larger body with a soft sigh. 

“Does this not hurt your back?” Chanyeol tried, tentatively- concern lacing his voice, concern that he didn’t so much as attempt to repress. There was no longer any point in doing so. Not when his feelings and intentions were so clear. 

Baekhyun’s lack of response served as confirmation, prompting the Knight to gently make to turn him around in his lap- making pause when the Omega protested softly. 

“Is something the matter?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows furrowed- the tinge of red to the King’s ears and the back of his neck soon clueing him in. 

Baekhyun gasped when one large hand brushed against his erection- thighs clenching and eyes clenching shut- sensitive to any touch, and so, so receptive. Gently, voice soft, Chanyeol pleaded with him, “Let me take care of it,” he whispered, kissing the smaller man’s neck who melted against him involuntarily in response before quickly nodding- allowing the Knight to turn him around in his lap and bring them face to face in the hot water. 

Baekhyun looked particularly beautiful, with his face flushed red and his eyes glassy, lower lip held between his teeth. “Arousal looks good on you, my King,” Chanyeol commented, idly rubbing circles into the small of the King’s back- undamaged skin- and encouraging him to relax fully in his embrace before taking his cock into his hand and stroking him slowly from base to tip- grip lax, so as to not overstimulate him or hurt him. 

While Chanyeol was very familiar with this type of thing, he knew full well that the King was  _ not-  _ wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to be- the markings on his back serving as testament to that. Perhaps he felt particularly generous after seeing the Omega in his moment of weakness, perhaps he was feeling charitable, or perhaps, he  _ genuinely  _ wanted to do this for him- the latter seeming increasingly more and more likely with how hard his cock was against his abdomen. The sight of the Omega, blissed out in his lap with his eyelids shut and his lips parted on soft gasps, would be forever imprinted in his memory- Chanyeol had already known he was truly, and utterly  _ fucked-  _ but there was absolutely  _ no  _ discernible way for him to deny it now. 

“Oh… You…” Baekhyun began, and Chanyeol’s hand stilled on his cock- following the King’s line of sight. 

“Don’t worry about it,” He encouraged him, “This is about  _ you _ , I can take care of myself later.” 

“But…” Baekhyun began, chewing on his lower lip, eyes lidded, “But… I would like to, please. May I?” He slowly raised a hand- touch ghosting over his throbbing cock, but not touching. Awaiting his explicit permission. 

It was quite surreal, having none other than the  _ King  _ himself, all but  _ begging  _ to touch his cock. Who was Chanyeol to deny him?   
  
“You may,” He conceded, sighing softly when uncertain fingers curled around his length and gave him a single, gentle stroke. Chanyeol’s lack of reaction didn’t serve to dissuade him- instead, serving as further encouragement. He tightened his grip, offering a long, firm stroke, pulling the foreskin up over the reddened head, and then pulling it down again over the crown when he stroked all the way down to his heavy balls- finally eliciting a low groan from the Knight, and stroking his own ego in the process. 

His touch was clumsy. Unsure- but he was trying his best, Chanyeol knew that- Chanyeol also knew, that he had  _ promised  _ to teach him such things- and as a Knight, his virtue and integrity were  _ everything. _ He had meant what he said, by no uncertain means. 

Leaning forward, lips brushing against the shell of the King’s ear, Chanyeol murmured gently, “Here…” He began, voice raspy as he brought one hand up to curl his fingers around the Kings hand- lacing them together and squeezing gently in reassurance. “Like this, my King…” He breathed out, slowly guiding his hand, aiding him in stroking his cock-  _ teaching  _ him, how to pleasure not only an Alpha, but himself, with the firmness of his grip, the attention to his balls and the sensitive nerve-filled head of his swollen cock, and how to twist his wrist on every upstroke and downstroke- jerking him off quickly, and efficiently, until the King was doing it  _ all  _ on his own- prompting Chanyeol to interfere. 

“Here… Let’s… Let’s try something else,” He insisted, the King gasping when Chanyeol grabbed him by his hips to pull him  _ even  _ closer, their cocks bumping together in the heat of the soapy, scented water- smiling to himself when the Omega gave an experimental roll of his hips against Chanyeol’s, their cocks grinding together. 

“Again,” He encouraged, hands just resting on his hips, eyes dark as he watched the scene play out in his lap. It filled him with an uncanny sense of  _ pride  _ to know, despite already having children born to another man, that  _ Chanyeol  _ was the first and only one to teach him this- and the first one to be intimate with him who Baekhyun actually felt  _ desire  _ towards. 

Chanyeol made him work for it- just watching with dark, calculating eyes as the Omega frotted against his much larger cock, until he was flushed and panting in his lap from faint exertion. 

“How will you ever take my cock if this alone has you exhausted,  _ my King?” _ He questioned, half seriously, gauging Baekhyun’s response to the light humiliation inflicted upon him- were he to show the  _ slightest  _ amount of uncertainty or discomfort, and Chanyeol would reconsider his approach. At the end of the day, despite Chanyeol being the one  _ teaching  _ him, everything began and ended on Baekhyun’s terms- but, perhaps the King wished to relinquish control to someone else, at least for a time, as a man who had control over virtually everything else, besides, seemingly, his own body and life. 

Baekhyun flushed pleasantly in his lap, stammering- highly uncharacteristic of him, and highly addictive, “I… I…” There were tears in his eyes, and Chanyeol braced himself to break the scene, were they to fall- perhaps, Baekhyun, so unnaccustomed to intimacy, let alone domination and submission, simply wasn’t quite ready for this kind of play, yet- and that would be perfectly fine, too. 

Instead, his eyes burned with determination, despite the flush to his face and neck and tears threatening to fall. “Please let me…” He began, attempting to formulate the words he needed so desperately to find, “Please let me try again... “ He breathed out. It felt so… Debasing- begging to get someone else off, someone so far beneath him in rank and status. 

But… In a way, it felt almost liberating. 

Chanyeol liberated him- a sexually repressed and shamed young Omega man who was a sexual creature by nature. Who craved and yearned for physical affection and intimacy. 

“I’ll give you another chance,” Chanyeol encouraged, rubbing circles into his wide-set hips and staring at him expectantly. “But you better hurry… The water is getting cold, and others are bound to come searching for you if you’re gone for too long.” 

Comparatively, it was quite tame in relation to everything Chanyeol had experienced sexually- but for the King, it was the most daring, deviant thing he’d ever  _ dared  _ to attempt, beyond his feeble attempts at pleasuring himself. 

With more determination, fuelled by desperation and increased arousal, with his hands braced on Chanyeol’s shoulders, and the Knights arms wound loosely around his waist, Baekhyun rolled his hips as best as he could, and as  _ quickly  _ as he could- their cocks bumping messily together, throbbing against each other and leaking precum, with the King also leaking a small amount of slick with it being outside of his heat. 

He whimpered and moaned softly into Chanyeol’s skin when the Knight pulled him closer, their upper bodies flush, solely rolling his hips as he chased both his release, and Chanyeol’s- the Knight’s soft praises and reassuring touch being all the motivation he needed to fuel him. Predictably, Baekhyun came first- whimpering through his orgasm as his thighs shook and his body trembled- nails biting into Chanyeol’s shoulders as the Knight held him through it, before going boneless in his grasp. Despite having not achieved release, Chanyeol was  _ pleased  _ with the development and what it meant for them in the nearby future. 

Chanyeol hadn’t expected anything else, truly, but the King suddenly stiffened in his grasp and pulled away, a tinge of pink still adorning his soft face as he reached down to take the Knight into his hand again. 

“You don’t need…” He began- pausing when the King silenced him with a soft glare- as if daring him to continue. There was no dissuading him. He had meant what he had said, just as Chanyeol had meant what he had promised weeks prior. 

Within minutes, he was spilling over Baekhyun’s fingers- hissing when the Omega gently squeezed around the slight swell of his knot, cum splattering against his skin, dripping over his pert little tits and downward- taking him by surprise while Chanyeol groaned through his release- cock twitching in interest when the Omega, curiously, swiped fingers through the cum on his tits and brought them up to his lips- grimacing at the musky, salty flavor, and drawing a tired laugh from the Alpha, now sitting boneless in the cooling water. 

“Was I…. Was it good?” Baekhyun asked minutes later, when they were both out of the tub and hastily redressing- reluctantly accepting the Knight’s help when he struggled to shrug into his top. Chanyeol considered teasing him, but ultimately, so early on in their relationship, decided against it. “It was. I haven’t cum that hard in a long time,” He admitted, smoothing out the creases on the shoulders of Baekhyun’s shirt- he purposefully didn’t add that that could partially be attributed to his strong attraction to Baekhyun. It was by no means the best dry-fuck or handjob he’d ever received, but the experience of having the Omega flushed, panting, and begging to make him cum while in his lap, wasn’t one he’d be forgetting anytime in the near future. 

_____

Something Chanyeol learned quickly was that Baekhyun could and would put up with a lot before actively complaining- certainly, he griped about little, unimportant things. 

But when it came to more serious, more urgent matters, he would sooner suffer in silence than he would confess to struggling. Chanyeol knew him to be prideful and stubborn- he was a  _ King,  _ but admittedly, he hadn't been entirely certain in regards to just  _ how  _ deeply that pride ran. 

As it happened, Chanyeol, and Chanyeol's approval were simply one of those  _ important _ things- and so, despite his continued distance, owed majorly to lack of opportunity over simple disinterest, Baekhyun hadn't once complained about him not keeping his promise or failing to act quickly enough for his liking. Again, another few weeks came and went, and despite himself… Chanyeol found himself nearly starving for more. 

It always lingered in the back of his mind when he considered approaching him- what if he had changed his mind about the whole thing? What if he was having second thoughts? What if he had thought better of being unfaithful to his husband after all? 

They all seemed plausible- but above all else, Baekhyun was determined. Just as Chanyeol had promised him to  _ teach  _ him, Baekhyun had meant it when he'd all but begged him to do so. 

Baekhyun's husband went on trips semi frequently- usually, at least a few times a year. Visitations with officials from neighboring Kingdom's- attending meetings and galas in Baekhyun's stead, as the royal consort to the King. The suspicion had died down, despite Chanyeol spending more time in Baekhyun's presence now due to heightened security. 

Their next chance encounter happened to fall on one such occasion. 

The King invited him to join him in his bed that same night. The bed he shared with his  _ husband.  _

Oddly, the knowledge that Baekhyun was a married man did little to dissuade him from his latest conquest- in fact, he'd even go so far as to say that the notion of having the Omega beneath his hands, whilst knowing he had  _ no  _ business touching the husband of another Alpha,  _ aroused  _ him. 

In terms of nature, it was quite simple- Baekhyun may have been a married man, but he bore no claim, nor a mark- further emphasizing that Baekhyun's marriage with the Prince was a loveless, and virtually sexless one. 

Chanyeol would have been a fool to deny him- and so, it was planned out as strategically as one might plan such a thing- Chanyeol was stationed to stand Guard at the door leading to his quarters that night, replacing the usual lower ranking guards that generally occupied the position. 

When the clock struck twelve, Baekhyun unlocked his door, and minutes later, after observing the surrounding hallway to ensure no one would witness it, Chanyeol let himself in, latching the door behind him. 

When he turned around, his breath hitched audibly at the sight before him- the King was splayed out on the mattress, claid singularly in a sheer white robe with, presumably, equally as sheer white lingerie hugging his shapely form beneath the soft material. Chanyeol hummed softly in consideration- a smug smile breaking out on his face when the King rolled his eyes and laid back on the pillows piled up against the headboard- folding his arms across his chest. 

“Disrobe,” Baekhyun murmured softly- a demand disguised behind a request. Chanyeol nodded, before slowly, painstakingly, beginning the process of removing his plated armor, the chainmail beneath it, and then, finally, his tunic and trousers. 

“Still in the mood?” Chanyeol tried, half-joking, eyebrows raising when Baekhyun pulled his robe shut and huffed a sigh. 

“Does it always take you that long to undress?” He asked, slightly petulant, and Chanyeol grinned. 

“It does. I invite you to help me, next time- from personal experience, the time it takes for me to remove my armor can be halved with the assistance of another pair of eager hands, my King.” He gave a mocking bow before finally approaching the bed- pressing one knee down on top of it before crawling forward to join the King. Up close, he could see a slight tinge of pink adorning his cheeks. 

“As fun as last time was…” Chanyeol hummed, settling against the pillows beside Baekhyun and folding one arm behind his head, “We won’t be engaging in any haphazard handjobs this time, my King. I think it’s time I teach you for  _ real.”  _

“My husband will be gone for the week…” Baekhyun whispered, averting his eyes as he allowed Chanyeol to put together two and two. “You’ll be... Stationed outside my quarters for the entirety of his trip.” Finally, he met the Knight’s eyes, thinly veiled excitement and fear brimming in his irises. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” The Knight tried, concern lacing his voice. “We don’t… Have to do anything, if you’ve changed your mind. I’m happy to just… Be in your company, your Grace.” 

Baekhyun shook his head firmly  _ no, _ “No… I’m not uncomfortable. I’m intimidated. I’m… Accustomed to being the best in everything I do- my skills are all carefully honed from thousands of hours of practice.” He breathed out a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head in apparent disbelief, “But  _ this…  _ This is something I haven’t been allowed to know virtually  _ anything  _ about. My first time, even… I had no idea it would hurt. I had no idea how to please my husband- hypothetically speaking. I never cared enough about him to desire his approval in any case.” 

“But  _ You… _ ” Baekhyun wet his lips, “You have much, much more experience than I do-”

“ _ Baekhyun,” _ Chanyeol cut him off, leveling him with a hard gaze that had him quieting, in tandem with the sudden  _ intimate  _ use of his first name. “I promised,” He reminded, eyes searching. 

“You promised…” Baekhyun breathed out, lips parting silently. 

“And I’m a man of my word- I will teach you, and you will learn just as you learned how to hold a sword, or how to kill a man.” 

“Then show me.” 

It began soft and deceptively sweet- laying parallel to one another, their hands roaming over each other's skin- stroking, groping, eliciting soft gasps and moans and groans as arousal and the sweet scent of slick tinged the air of the King’s bedroom- Chanyeol told him to kiss him, and so he did, until Chanyeol broke away, “Repeat what I do,” he breathed out, ducking back in to press their lips together again- movements subtle and slow- allowing the King time to memorize them, humming in approval when Baekhyun mirrored the movements of his lips. 

The introduction of tongue was sudden, but not unwanted- Baekhyun squirmed against him at the sensation- but it brought them, impossibly, closer- teeth clacking together uncomfortably as they panted into each other's mouths. Baekhyun wasn’t a natural, with his skills largely being limited by shame and repression, but he learned quickly, and he learned  _ well-  _ introducing his own twist and technique to what Chanyeol showed him just with his lips and tongue. 

He gasped when Chanyeol’s hands undid his brassiere- freeing his small chest- nipples hardening in the cool air, and further when Chanyeol took his breasts into his hands and gently squeezed them, rolling his pebbling nipples in between his fingers as he wedged a thigh between Baekhyun’s legs, nudging against the searing heat in between them. 

Like in the bath, Baekhyun, tentatively, began rocking against his thigh like he’d rocked against his cock- sighing and gasping into Chanyeol’s mouth when the Knight nudged his leg up more firmly- applying more pressure between them, pleased to feel the King shudder and groan against his lips. 

“Never?” Chanyeol breathed out, slightly disbelieving. 

“Not once,” Baekhyun professed, eyes lidded. “We did it three times- all in missionary. With our clothes on, and in the dark…” He continued, spilling his deepest, darkest of secrets. 

“That’s a crime,” Chanyeol shook his head, “This body… Is sinful, my King. You deserve to be ravished. You deserve to be  _ fucked _ . Your body was crafted for this, I’m sure of it.” 

Baekhyun preened beneath the attention and the praise- not shying away when the Knight pushed his robe off of him and tugged down his underwear- freeing his small, but thick reddened cock- a string of precum connecting the head of his length to the lacy material. Slick wetting the back of the piece. Chanyeol tossed them aside along with the rest of Baekhyun’s lingerie- stroking along the length of his leg and thigh. 

“Missionary?” He asked again for confirmation, earning a nod from the King and the most adorable furrow between his eyebrows. 

“Then that’s how we’ll do it too, my King- But this time, we’re doing it properly. I’ll show you how your husband should have been fucking you.” 

A soft whimper escaped his lips, hurriedly, eagerly nodding in agreement- he didn’t need to beg or plead any further. Chanyeol was much too wrapped up in him, and much too turned on to continue teasing, as fun as his reactions were. 

When Chanyeol rolled him onto his back and climbed between his thighs, he made pause. 

“You’ll hold yourself open for me,” He commanded, guiding Baekhyun's hands down to his thighs and encouraging him to pull them up and open even wider- exposing his most private, most  _ sacred  _ place as an Omega and a royal. Baekhyun didn’t shy away from the heaviness of his gaze- simply preened beneath the attention, fingers digging into his cheeks to pull himself open  _ even further _ \- eliciting a groan from Chanyeol as he observed the way his little, tight pink hole twitched, glistening and sticky with slick. 

“Sometime, I’ll show you how to play with this,” Chanyeol began almost conversationally, fingers sliding down to press against his clenching hole- one digit slipping inside with an ease that shocked even Baekhyun, who gasped at the abrupt, but not unwelcome intrusion. This he wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with- but what he  _ was  _ unfamiliar with was the fact that it didn’t hurt. 

“As of right now…” Chanyeol continued, reaching down to stroke his own hard, long cock- throbbing in his grasp. “I’m much too turned on to give you any further comprehensive lessons that you’ll remember.” He wet his lips, slipping another finger inside of his cunt and enjoying the way he writhed and his legs spread even wider when he hooked them inside of him and pulled them upwards- tearing a moan from his throat as he stimulated his g spot- a foreign sensation to the small King. 

And then finally, a third, and a fourth, his pinky working inside of his snug little cunt alongside the other three digits- fucking into him rapidly, the wet, lewd sound of his slick loud in Baekhyun’s ears, but he was far too turned on to care- his own fingers biting bruises into his asscheeks as he moaned and writhed- desparate to hold himself open, desparate to have the Knight’s fingers deeper inside of him, hand further between his legs as he fingerfucked his cunt. 

“More,” Baekhyun cried out, shuddering as he clenched around the invading digits. Chanyeol grinned, eyes fixated on the way his pussy was wrapped around his fingers. 

“Any more and I’ll be fisting you, my King- would you like that? My fist inside of you? Ruining your cunt for your husband? For any other Alpha?” Baekhyun’s reaction was explosive- his cock visibly twitching as his cunt spasmed around his fingers- back arched, entire body tensed. 

Just as quickly, Chanyeol’s fingers were gone- pulled out with a wet sound as he whined and shook- brought down from the brink of orgasm as he sobbed in protest. “I was… I was so… S-so close…” 

“I know,” Chanyeol replied, groaning as he stroked his cock with Baekhyun’s slick, hand so soaked in in that it was running rivulets down his wrist and forearm. “But when you’ll come… It’ll be on my cock. That’s an important part of the lesson- teaching you how to come the way your husband should have been making you come.” 

Thighs cramping, Baekhyun allowed his legs to fall back down against the mattress- still widely splayed, “Please… Please put it inside,” He begged, eyes teary- giving up any pretense of control or pride. Chanyeol hushed him, leaning over his body and bracing one hand beside his head on the mattress, with his other guiding Baekhyun’s thighs to wrap them around his hips. “You’ll keep them here,” He reminded him, hissing when he reached for his own cock again- pressing the head against his slightly gaping entrance- leaking copious amounts of slick with the sheer intensity of his arousal, despite not being in heat. He slapped the precum-sticky head against it a few times, delighting in the little gasps he earned from the man beneath him at the head of his cock hit his cunt. 

Before finally,  _ finally,  _ pushing it inside of him. 

Baekhyun cried out loudly from the intrusion, Chanyeol’s groan equally as loud from the sheer  _ tightness  _ of his body- cursing aloud as Baekhyun clamped down around him almost painfully. 

“It’s so… So big,” He hissed, nailed digging half-crescents into Chanyeol’s shoulders, both men panting softly from both exertion and discomfort. 

“You need to relax,” Chanyeol encouraged as gently as he could, teeth gritting, sweat beading at his temples with his eyes shut in concentration. “Relax,  _ Baekhyun,” _ He encouraged with a plead- hand coming up to massage at his hips, remaining still while seated inside of him, allowing them both to adjust to the intrusion and the tightness. Baekhyun was smaller than him, certainly- but he’d prepared him on  _ four  _ fingers. 

“I’ll train you, yet…” Chanyeol reassured, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “I’ll train you so you can take my cock whenever, wherever. Would you like that, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun hastily nodded, taking deep breaths- slowly, but surely, he began to relax with Chanyeol’s hands massaging his hips and thighs-  _ finally  _ granting him permission to move. 

After adjusting to the initial intrusion, it got easier- particularly as Chanyeol distracted him with his hands on his perfect little tits while he leaned down to kiss and nip at his exposed neck and throat, trailing down his collarbones to his pink little nipples, Baekhyun’s fingers curling in his thick hair, encouraging him to continue with eager little moans and sighs as Chanyeol fucked into him more easily- deep, slow thrusts that slowly picked up in speed, until all Baekhyun could do was clutch onto him for dear life as the Knight fucked him within an inch of his life. 

With just the internal stimulation alone, Chanyeol was the one to come first- groaning through his release as his cock spasmed inside of him, knot gradually swelling, which he fucked in and out of his snug little cunt, just until it became too uncomfortable for him to do so. 

“N-no-” Baekhyun hissed, legs clenching tighter around his hips. “Inside, please. Please come inside of me,” he begged, both of them crying out as his swelling knot slipped back into him and brought them, impossibly, closer together. Chanyeol coming inside of him was the final catalyst- pussy spasming around his engorged length as he flooded his insides with cum- searing hot and  _ thick  _ inside of him. His cock spilled over his own soft stomach as he cried out and spasmed through his release- the Alpha holding him through it, stroking his back and thighs as he whispers soft praises that bordered on sweet nothings. 

Together, they fell asleep wrapped up in one another- chanyeol awaking to find a beautiful Omega playing with his hair as he watched him dream in silence- eyes filled with an irrefutable fondness and softness- short lived, as he shyly requested for Chanyeol to play with him and fuck him again. The Knight was happy to oblige. 

The remainder of the week played out in much the same fashion- learning one another’s bodies, as Chanyeol taught him what it truly meant to receive and  _ feel  _ pleasure and desire- slowly but surely training the shame out of him, and teaching him that it was okay to want. That it wasn’t a sin to take pleasure in sex, or to desire sex. 

Even after Baekhyun’s husband returned, their liaisons had really only just begun. It wasn’t uncommon for Baekhyun to request that the Prince sleep in another room, and it wasn’t uncommon for Baekhyun to deny his advances. He spent as many nights wrapped in Chanyeol’s arms as he could without rousing further suspicion- always being sure to bathe thoroughly in scented oils to eliminate the scent of sex or  _ Alpha  _ from his skin. 

Baekhyun learned just as quickly as Chanyeol had thought he would, even now going so far as to take the initiative in bed- riding Chanyeol’s cock without an ounce of hesitation, easily sinking down onto his length, virtually pain-free with how often they fucked. 

When Baekhyun’s heat came, and only Baekhyun’s husband was permitted to be in his room with him, it truly proved to be an exercise in patience. 

But as with most things, Baekhyun found a workaround- waking him in the dead of night. 

Instinctively, upon being roused rather suddenly, Chanyeol reached for his sword- Baekhyun’s scent hit him belatedly, but immediately put him at ease. He sighed softly, shaking his head. 

“What are you doing here?” He whispered- thrilled to see him, but concerned all the same. Wordlessly, the King dropped his hood- revealing glassy eyes and a flushed face… Followed by his completely bare form- illuminated solely in the dim candlelight. 

It was far beyond just  _ risky-  _ nevertheless, they couldn’t keep their hands off of eachother- Baekhyun tearing at Chanyeol’s clothing and whining into his mouth as they kissed- whimpering when the Alpha broke it to trail open-mouthed kisses along the column of his neck as he easily slipped three fingers into his cunt- slightly loosened. He growled into his skin. 

“You’ve been playing with yourself like I asked?” He pushed, helping the Omega pull his tunic off over his head and helping him free his cock, where Baekhyun slipped out of his lap and onto his knees to eagerly take him into his mouth. His blowjobs left something to be desired, but the visual played a huge factor- particularly when the little thing used his perfect little tits to massage the shaft of his cock, allowing him to effectively fuck his tits and his mouth. 

“I have,” He panted against the shaft of his cock, pressing sloppy kisses against the head and taking it into his mouth. 

“And the toys I got you?” Chanyeol had managed to import vaguely phallic smooth stone dilators from overseas to help the King play with himself when they were apart- Baekhyun had begun limiting his playtime to when he was bathing so as to not be walked in on or outed again. 

“The largest one,” He panted, whining when Chanyeol took his tits into his hands and rubbed them against the throbbing shaft of his cock. 

“Good boy,” he praised. 

“I had to… I’m sorry. I had to see you,” Baekhyun rambled, the Alpha helping him back into his lap and drawing him up to kneel while straddling his thighs- guiding his own cock down to the cleft of his ass to sink it easily into his slightly gaping pussy- groaning lowly as the Omega muffled his sharp cry into his neck as he sank down onto his cock- wasting no time before he began riding him in earnest. No matter how much Chanyeol fucked him or played with him, or he played with himself, he always remained impossibly hot and tight around his cock- a  _ perfect  _ little fuckhole for the Alpha, just as much as the Alpha was the perfect unfairly huge cock for him to ride whenever it pleased him. 

It wasn’t careful, or measured- but rather, rough, hurried, and irrefutably  _ passionate-  _ so lost in one another in the throes of passion and the scent of sex and Baekhyun’s heat. In the back of his mind, he knew it was a dangerous game to play, even with just his precum spilling inside of him alone, but he  _ still  _ didn’t see it fit to stop him from fucking himself on his swelling, throbbing knot before sinking back down onto it one final time where it was too large to pull free- the head of his cock having breached his womb, receptive from being in heat and from the strong pheromones of an Alpha he desired surrounding him. Chanyeol cried out loudly- muffled into Baekhyun’s neck, who carded his hands through his hair and shuddered through a hands-free climax, cock spilling cum between them as his cunt miled Chanyeol’s orgasm from him as he filled his fertile little womb with semen until he was visibly swollen with it. 

To neither of their surprise, when they awoke the next morning, the heat had already broken- they made love one final time before parting before the sun rose- soft and slow, in stark contrast to the uninhibited night prior.

Not long afterwards, the court physician confirmed Baekhyun’s pregnancy- the Kingdom rejoicing, while his husband was less than pleased, fully aware of the implications as he hadn’t been  _ allowed  _ to lay a hand on him for months. 

In his position, to start a rumor or reveal the truth behind Baekhyun’s latest pregnancy could have been seen as treason, and the Prince was by no means stupid. He was fully aware that Baekhyun didn’t love him, just as much as he didn’t love Baekhyun- a marriage forged as a means of strengthening the ties of their respective nations could not forge  _ love.  _ While Baekhyun was a beautiful and powerful Omega, the majority of royal unions proved that beyond appearances, one could not  _ force  _ a bond. 

In the end, it all came down to the fact that the truth was a hard pill for the Prince to swallow; that the best thing and only thing of value he’d ever done for Baekhyun, was introduce Chanyeol into his life by appointing him as his right hand. Baekhyun didn’t have much in terms of opportunities to meet new people- his social circle was small, and as the Prince had learned in time, achingly lonely. 

But  _ Chanyeol…. _ Chanyeol made him  _ glow.  _

Baekhyun loved their children, but resented the relationship they were born out of- or rather, the lack thereof. It was a blessing that, as a King, his children were to be raised by nannies and caregivers, as spending too much time with them, and thus, facing the reality they represented, was too much for him to bear with the weight of the Kingdom already balanced precariously on his broad shoulders.    
  
The Prince could not hate him for it- for finding one iota of happiness in a life filled with isolation and unrealistic standards and expectations, and would have been lying were he to state that he’d never sought pleasures outside of their relationship with courtesans and noble ladies alike, which Baekhyun was well aware, and even accepting of, knowing that he could not give the Prince what he desired, nor wanting to do so.

It was tumultuous, but under circumstances beyond their control, it was, perhaps, the best they could do. The Prince would not betray his trust, and would shut down any rumors that arose promptly. For as little control the Prince had, he was well aware that the King had even  _ less.  _ As his husband, perhaps the best thing he could do for him was to help preserve what had finally made him happy. 

As a Knight and a King, their relationship wasn’t one they could proudly broadcast to the Kingdom- particularly not with the societal expectations, and the religious order that dictated a lot of what went on behind the castle walls. 

But as his right hand and personal confidant, the time they spent with one another wasn’t something even the high priestesses could question without compromising the King’s safety or wellbeing- particularly throughout his pregnancy. 

And as his father’s right-hand had served his father before him throughout the entirety of his reign, and even Baekhyun for years after his father’s reign had ended, Chanyeol would do the same. 

_____

  
  


As Baekhyun’s pregnancy progressed, his third pregnancy, following his first bearing him an Alpha son, and then his second bearing him a pair of Beta twins, the amount of time Chanyeol spent in his company only increased- the King grew needier. Touchier, but still would never beg. 

Truthfully, with how in tune they were with one another’s emotions and feelings, Chanyeol was often aware of what Baekhyun needed before even  _ Baekhyun  _ knew. 

Rarely an evening passed in his second trimester without the King perched in Chanyeol’s lap, both completely bare, with Chanyeol’s mouth on his swollen chest and fingers buried deep inside of him. On worse nights, when the discomfort became too much, the Knight would even spend  _ hours  _ massaging him with scented oils to help him relax- working his way up from his swollen ankles and calves, to the backs of his thighs and his ass and lower back, up to his shoulders and neck, and then down again before easily pushing inside of him at Baekhyun’s request- the King boneless and pliant beneath him. 

“Does it feel okay?” Chanyeol whispered, pulling the King’s thigh up a little higher where it was draped over the crook of his elbow to hold him open- allowing Chanyeol to fuck into him from behind quite easily, without fear of going to deep, while simultaneously allowing Baekhyun a bit more control by either arching his back or pushing his hips forward if it grew to be a little too much. Baekhyun hummed softly, eyelids fluttering shut as Chanyeol trailed kisses along his neck, up behind his ear, slowly, carefully fucking into him. Impossibly, the pregnancy made his body even  _ more  _ receptive to Chanyeol’s touch- he certainly had no complaints. 

Nothing beyond the King virtually being insatiable at times from the sheer intensity of his arousal- it was as though the arousal and need he would have felt during his first pregnancies had finally caught up with him.

__________

Baekhyun’s fourth child… Was one born out of love- a healthy Alpha boy with ears that certainly didn’t belong to his absent husband. 

If his midwife took note of the mark on the inside of his thigh that looked  _ suspiciously  _ like a mating bite, which had been absent during his previous pregnancies, she purposefully didn’t inquire about it or make note about it- nor would she ever know that Chanyeol bore a matching mark in the same exact location. 

-End- 


End file.
